Various psychological, pathological, and physiological conditions of the human body are conventionally treated or regulated using drugs. Such treatments include chemically synthesized preparations, or other therapies, including radiation or chemotherapy, which often have adverse side effects. These drugs and therapies address the medical problem with carrying degrees of effectiveness, but often overlook one of the most important factors in treatment: psychological well-being. A well-rested, optimistic, and upbeat person has a better chance of recovery or quality of life than a tired, depressed, and angry patient. Further, many drugs and therapies adversely affect a patient with unwanted and unwelcome side effects.
There is a need for improved medicinal preparations for use in the treatment or regulation of the aforementioned conditions, without the adverse effects associated with conventional modes of treatment. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a preparation.